Office machines, such for example as dot matrix printers and the like, typically hold or support or are otherwise configured for association with a refillable supply or stack of sheets of paper from which individual sheets are drawn for receiving the machines' printed output. Such stacks of sheets, which may consist of a hundred or more individual sheets, can be introduced either directly into paper-receiving frames which are, for this purpose, arranged in fixed relation to or on the machine (as disclosed in West German Patent No. 32 47 341 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,124), or alternatively into removable paper cassettes which are filled with sheets while separated or disengaged from the office machine and are then introduced into existing cassette-receiving guides of the machine. Thus, the primary difference between these two types of paper feed arrangements is that, in the former, the stack of sheets is placed directly into or onto the paper-receiving frame of the office machine whereas, in the latter, the sheets are first inserted into a separate paper cassette remote from the office machine and the cassette is thereafter engaged with the machine. Both arrangements provide specific advantages which affect the purchase price of the office machine or the operation of such machines.